


[绪凛]夏日的退化

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 真绪和凛月在过一个漫长的悠闲暑假。





	[绪凛]夏日的退化

两条腿晃来晃去。

凛月在毛茸茸的地毯上醒来，右侧是睡着之前没吃完的樱桃，左侧能看见桌底下真绪的腿。

天花板上的风扇嗡嗡地转，一只苍蝇的翅膀嗡嗡地扇。只穿着一件背心的真绪对此浑然不觉，胳膊撑着字迹斑驳的暑期作业，一心一意转着自动铅笔。

凛月仍然平躺着，但用余光盯着真绪那两截裸露出来的小腿。他像猫一样轻柔地从另一旁捻起一颗樱桃，送到眼前才发现它已经变得软塌塌黑乎乎，不怎么新鲜。

嘛，算啦。凛月把樱桃扔进口中。还好，甜味仍然令人愉快。而真绪终于从酒红色的自动铅笔中回过神来，注意到了凛月的动作。

“醒了吗，小凛？”真绪问道。或许是因为作为打盹来说凛月实在睡了太久（七个小时？尽管这在凛月身上是经常的事情），一直在同一间房里的真绪的声音显得闷闷的。

“嗯～嗯嗯......”凛月哼了几声，朝桌子底下打了个滚。

真绪的脸色变了，首先是下意识地屏住呼吸，然后绷住发起抖的面部肌肉，露出一副扭曲的表情。然而他最后缴械投降了。他“呼哧”一声地笑了出来，扔下笔，毫无形象地钻到桌底，直捣罪魁祸首。“小～凛！不——许——挠——腿——！”

说是如此，真绪自己也没闲着。两位身高一米七（真～绪只有一米六九～）地小学生在桌底下开始了“嘿哟嘿哟胳肢窝攻击禁止挠痒痒大赛”。直到两下极其敷衍的敲门声响起，心智明显更加成熟（短期的！）的妹妹探进一个脑袋：“妈妈说完饭做好了哦。”小小的战争才戛然而止。

如果忽略掉真绪在被证人目击到的一片混乱中撞在桌底板上的头，和被真绪的惨叫吓到的凛月撞倒的一地樱桃，这的确是一场没有造成伤亡的小小战争。

妹妹嫌弃地把脑袋探了回去。

真绪手忙脚乱地捡拾着樱桃，凛月则朝门外的妹妹（和晚饭）叫道：“再等一～下。”随后则毫无同伙感的趴在真绪身旁，望着他发呆。

“真～绪，啊——”为了彰显一下自己（朔间凛月型智能清凉贴）的优点与长处（仅限充电完成时），他拣起一颗刚被放在碗里的樱桃，送到真绪嘴边。

真绪爽快地接受了，随后义正严辞地收起剩余的：“都吃饭了，没收☆”


End file.
